


A slightly drunken confession

by streichzart



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streichzart/pseuds/streichzart
Summary: Title says it all. Could be read as slash if you put the slash goggles on, but you have to be quick to catch it.





	

"Jeeves?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"I have a concession to make."  
"I beg your pardon, sir?"  
"Yes, well. Oh, wait, what?"  
"I was given to believe that Sir expressed the wish to make a concession."  
"I did, didn't I? Any idea about the particulars, Jeeves?"  
"Not the slightest, if I may be frank, sir. I was rather hoping you would enlighten me on the matter, sir. Are you quite sure, that concession was the word you were looking for, sir?"  
"Hm, now that you mention it, I might actually have been steering a bit off the path here, haven't I, Jeeves?"  
"I really couldn't say, sir."  
"So, what was it I wanted to con- whatsit?"  
"Perhaps I might suggest that we should reconstruct what you were thinking about moments before you uttered the confusing word, sir?"  
"Splendid, very good, Jeeves. So, what was I thinking before I started babbling?"  
"I had rather hoped you might be able to answer that particular question yourself, sir."  
"Hm, no, I don't think so. What did I do then?"  
"I believe you were about to get more comfortable after returning from your club, sir."  
"Ah, yes, that's the chap. Jolly good, Jeeves. Actually, I think I might be a bit under the weather, Jeeves."  
"Certainly not a term I would have chosen, sir."  
"No? Plastered then?"  
"I dread to even think in such terms, sir."  
"Stiff upper lip, ey, Jeeves?"  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, Jeeves?"  
"Might I be permitted to assume that you were trying to make a confession rather than a concession, sir?"  
"Confession! Quite so! By Jove, Jeeves! You are a marvel. Indeed that was the word I wanted. Well done, Jeeves!"  
"Thank you, sir."  
"You are profoundly welcome, my good man."  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, Jeeves?"  
"Might I inquire as to what you felt the urge to confess, sir?"  
"Oh, yes! Well, didn't I say?"  
"You did decidedly not, sir."  
"Now, that is strange."  
"It is indeed, sir."  
"What was I doing again?"  
"You were trying to get more comfortable on the couch, sir."  
"Right. Oh, yes, now I remember."  
"How very fortunate, sir."  
"I was thinking that I would be a lot more comfortable if you...."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, if you..., what was it?"  
"I really don't know, sir."  
"It had something to do with my shoes, I'm sure."  
"You were certainly staring at them for quite some time, sir."  
"Then that must be it."  
"May I take the liberty to help you take off your shoes then, sir?"  
"You may, Jeeves, you may. Take off as much as you like."  
"I beg your pardon, sir?"  
"Oh, that came out rather unfortunate, did it not, Jeeves?"  
"That depends on the particulars, sir."  
"My shoes of course."  
"Of course, sir."  
"Jeeves?"  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Aren't we forgetting something?"  
"I usually do not have a tendency to forgetfulness, sir."  
"Alright, don't be miffed, Jeeves. So, I was the only one around here forgetting something. Better?"  
"Quite, sir."  
"So?"  
"Sir?"  
"Don't you want to know what it was I - and only I - had been forgetting?"  
"If it pleases you to tell me, sir, I would be most happy to listen."  
"Much obliged, Jeeves, much obliged. Well, I was looking at my shoes, naturally, as I was thinking about taking them off, and then a thought popped into my head."  
"A happy occurrence, if I may say so, sir."  
"Happy indeed. Because I felt the urge to confess that none of your predecessors ever shined my shoes quite like the way you do, Jeeves. They are impeccable."  
"Thank you, sir. It is most kind of you to say. One does attempt to please, sir."  
"Yes, one does. Well, you do. So, I say it again. They are impeccable. Just like you are, old chap."  
"If I may take the liberty to express a similar sentiment, sir?"  
"Really? That's the spirit, Jeeves. Now, can we get more comfy?"  
"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to ask that particular question, sir."  
"On the couch, Jeeves."  
"Indeed, sir."


End file.
